


My office love

by simply_jaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_jaemin/pseuds/simply_jaemin
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin work a boring office job together. (Inspired by Regular Dream ugh 127 snapped)





	My office love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ This is my first AU and I'd like to address a few things before we start. Somewhere near the end of the AU a text is written in bold letters. In this AU Nomin are older than usual. However, they are still minors. I did not want/intend to write a sexual scene nor did I do so. However this part of the text indicates that something may have happened. If that bothers you, I'm really sorry. Without further ado let's get on with the story. I hope you enjoy.

It wasn't the first night that Jeno had to spend working in the office more than he was supposed to. Filling out paperwork, answering e-mails, printing out useless papers that will be thrown away after a few days. Jeno got quite used to it, considering he works for NeoTechnology Inc. , one of the biggest companies in Asia. He also couldn't complain, with his salary being higher than 98% of other office workers all around the world. What also made his job bearable was his co-worker, the one and only Na Jaemin.

Jaemin was in the same position as Jeno, meaning they'd always see eachother. Jeno didn't mind it, as he would often zone out while looking at the other. He liked everything about Jaemin. His soft honey-like locks, his pale skin, the shape of his eyes and his lips - the lips that he desperately wanted to try. Jaemins cheery personality, the way he laughs and talks and breathes and- okay, too much.

He wished he could gather up courage to ask the boy out, but sadly, their relationship was strictly co-workers that sometimes have a chat (mostly about work) and once in a blue moon drink their coffee together. It was rare, but sometimes, they'd joke around a bit.

\----------------------------

"Jeno I need 20 copies of these files for the meeting tomorrow. Also please send those 50,000$ to Nakamoto Electronics by tonight. Make sure my Versace suit gets here soon and for the love of God order me a coffee, I'm about to go crazy." The CEO of NeoTechnology, Kim Jungwoo said quickly, as he walked down the hallway, reading some files. Jeno was quick to take notes on what to do, and shoot his boss a smile, "Sure thing Mr. Kim."

Jaemin was sitting next to him, his fingers on fire while he was typing out something that seemed very important. "Jaemin, please meet with Jeno and disscus tomorrows theme! You two will help me at the meeting, I'm sure the sponsors will love you!"

The boy was quick to reply to his boss, "Sure thing, but what is the price we're aiming for? For a project like this I say go big or go home." Jungwoo stopped walking, turning around and going back to Jaemin and Jeno.

"About that. I need your help. I'm not sure what to offer." the lad brushed his neck slightly. Jeno and Jaemin looked at eachother, shocked that such a big decision was for them to decide.

After some thinking, Jeno spoke up. "Looking at our past projects, we always underestimated the ammount of money we could've profited. The project will be worth atleast 3mil. so I say, we should take 2mil. for ourselves."

Jungwoo and Jaemin choked, "Are you crazy? If this backfires, we will bankrupt!" Jaemin shouted, loud enough for people around to hear. "Key word : IF. I have a strong feeling it won't. Besides Mr.Kim, Your dad has enough money to start a brand new company, surely enough to restore one."

Jungwoo sighed, "It's not that simple, but I like the way you're thinking Jeno. If we play our cards right, we could have a large boost, both money and status wise."

Jeno smirked, as Jungwoo left the two alone. "I think you're both nuts." Suddenly, the boy on Jenos left side said. Jaemin couldn't get around to how they thought offering such an expense to the sponsors was a good idea. "They're surely insane. We're all gonna lose our jobs." Jaemin thought.

"Trust us, Na. This will be a historic moment for the company." Jeno reassured him, smiling.

And Jaemins heart skipped a beat.

\-------------------  
A few hours later.

"Mr.Lee and Mr.Na, please escort yourselves to the smaller meeting room." a lady said through the sound system. Jeno and Jaemin slowly stood up, picking up their numerous papers. Once they entered, the doors automatically locked, meaning no one could interrupt them.

"So Jeno, I thought about what you said yesterday. Sure, such an offer would be amazing for the company, but with all the material expenses, workers, shippings etc. wouldn't we be on the about same level as now?" Jaemin said, quite confident in himself.

"I think we should present to the sponsors that we're ready to risk our money. They'd offer more." Jeno smirked, "Plus if my calculations are right, the 'same level as now' you're talking about is actually 1 million dollars profit. Big difference Na."

Jaemin scoffed, annoyed at the older. "Stop calling me Na. I have a name. I thought we're closer than that. We've been co-workers for 3 years after all."  
"Sure, sure, I'm sorry Jaemin. Give me your papers and I'll give you mine. We could look at eachothers ideas"

And so they traded. And while Jaemin had the time of his life reading Jenos strategically planned way to high profit and good product, Jeno found himself quite shocked after being handed "Jaemins Love Poems, Letters and Such"

But something told him not to tell Jaemin yet, but to read some of the pages.  
"I could stay next to you forever  
In this crowded room, but a small space  
In the silence of the working hours  
I enjoy it. I enjoy being next to you."

"Wow, Jaemin likes someone from the office?!" Jeno thought to himself as he kept reading on. What he saw on the next page took him by a surprise, as he saw a portret of someone really familiar. He looked into it deeply, admiring every aspect and detail. It wasn't until he saw the initials of the person, that the figured out who it was. "Holy shit!" he choked in his mind, "This is me."

With a heavy red on his face, he closed the files and looked down, "Jaemin, I don't think these are the files." Jeno said, handing Jaemin the papers.

It took exactly 0.5 seconds for Jaemin to start having a mental breakdown. "Oh? OH! Jeno, I, Uhm, It's not what it looks like, I swear!" the boy stuttered, his face also growing red. "Cute." Jeno thought to himself, watching the other boy go into heavy panic and embarassment.

"It's....okay. I really liked your drawing....of me." Jeno said, covering his face after realising how embarassing it was. Jaemin giggled a bit, "You're cute when you're red."

Jeno giggled too. "Perhaps I find you cute while you're pink as well." They boys smilled, but soon enough fell into an awkward silence. Nothing but a few occasional peeks at eachother. Soon, the door of the room made a sound, meaning someone with a card entered the room.

"Oh there you are guys. I've been searching for you two! Jungwoo, Chenle and Mark want you to join us for a dinner tonight." Said a short boy that just entered the room. He was dressed in full Gucci, his brown hair slicked back and a Rolex shining on his wrist. "Huang Renjun" Jaemin thought.

Huang Renjun was one of the shareholders of NeoTechnology. The other two, Mark and Chenle, had their own companies, both really close with NT, money and friend wise.

"Us? Why? We're only Mr. Kims secretaries." Jeno asked, confused at the ladders sudden words. Renjun laughed, leaning onto the counter, "You guys have been helping so much over the last years. If it wasn't for you, the company, we , wouldn't have been where we are now. Plus, I think you'll like what you hear tonight."

The two boys looked at eachother, talking through their minds. After 20 seconds, they looked back at Renjun. "We'll go" they said in unision.

\--------------------

The restaurant looked fancy even by the name only. Apparently a really famous chinese chef, Qian Kun, owned a whole chain of them. Jeno and Jaemin dressed their best, eager to impress the two guys that weren't their friends. They knew Chenle and Mark only because they were really good friends with Jungwoo. They would hang out with him on their days off. Jeno found it fascinating how they could find time for such things, with such tiring jobs.

As they met up infront of the restaurant, Jeno couldn't help but stare at Jaemin, and how good he looked in a suit, with his hair styled, and a single gold watch on his wrist. And perhaps, Jeno even thought it was kinda hot.

The feelings were mutual. Jaemin thought Jeno was really, really hot. His black hair wasn't as styled as Jaemins brown one, but it still looked so good with Jenos black suit. He sighed, because maybe it was awkward between them now, "I'm so dumb. How did I not realise what I was handing him at the small meeting today?" Jaemin cursed himself internally.

But before any words could be spoken, the door of the grand restaurant open. "Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, I assume?" the receptionist smiled at them gently. The two boys nodded softly. "My assistant will escort you to your table. Mr. Kim, Mr. Huang and Mr. Zhong already arrived."

"Jeno, Jaemin! I'm so glad you were able to come! You probably already know, but this is my friend and partner, Zhong Chenle, the owner of CH Cars." Jungwoo says, scooting closer to the pair, "He's also Renjuns boyfriend". The two giggle, "We are also very happy to come-"

But before Jeno could continue, the door was slammed open by Mark and another guy that Nomin weren't familiar with. "I'm so sorry we're late. Something got in the way." Mark said, breathlessly. The other guy was standing right next to him, wrapped around his arm. Jungwoo smirked, "It was probably your makeout session but anyways, sit inside."

"Mark, Donghyuck, these are my best workers Jeno and Jaemin. They'll be joining us tonight." Mark and Donghyuck smiled, "It's nice meeting you guys."

They ordered a round of drinks. The two must admit, Jungwoos friends were really lit for a bunch of bussinessmen. Suddenly, their boss sighed, "Ah I feel so shitty right now. Everyone here is with their loved ones, only my fiance is l-"

But before Jungwoo could finish, Jeno and Jaemin both choked on their drinks amd started coughing. "Boyfriends?! We're not together!" Jaemin said, blushing.

"Oh?" Jungwoo said, obviously confused, "The office gossip isn't correct? We all thought you guys were together for at least two years! I mean you always stare at eachother."

Jaemin got pale. Office gossip? Two years? Were the looks so obvious? "Uhhh n-no we don't!" The rest chuckled loudly at the embarrassed boy. Jeno took the opportunity to become a confident gay and tease Jaemin, "Oh?Are you sure? Because we've actually discussed this today. Aren't you in love with me a bit?"

Jaemin went RED. Super red. But then he remembered, "But you called me cute today too, didn't you Jeno? And you also blushed." The rest shared looks as the two boys continued teasing and flirting. "Uhm. Wow. I never witnessed such flirting. Babe you should step up your game." Donghyuck said, pulling on Marks arm.

"We're NOT flirting!" And the rest started laughing. Just as Jeno went to say another thing, the door opened slightly. "I am So So So sorry to be late. Meeting went late and traffic was hectic and-"

"Babe, it's alright! We're glad you came! Besides.." Jungwoo scooted closer to his now seated boyfriend, "We need help to pair up these two." he whispered.

"Ah, I'm sure I haven't met you two yet. My name is Kim Doyoung, I'm Jungwoos fiance and the CEO of GreenMic , we make music equipment." the older guy smiled fondly at the two.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kim, my name is Jeno and next to me is Jaemin, we're Jungwoos closest secretaries." The boys exchanged smiles.

The room was now filled with laughs and jokes, as all the boys seemed to get along really really well. They soon ordered their food, and began eating as soon as it arrived. The night was about to finish, when Jungwoo made one last proposition. "I know all of us are tired but I have one thing to say! Jaemin, Jeno. I actually invited you guys here today because I have some very exciting news. After I saw how dedicaded you guys are, I just couldn't bring myself to let you work as secretaries. Jeno, you always helped me with financial things, budgets, profits, investments...So I decided to fire you as a secretary, and give you a job as a head of my financial team."

Jenos eyes lit up. He looked at Jungwoo shocked, as a smile slowly formed on his face. Jungwoo continued, "Jaemin. You always knew where and what should advertise us. Because of you people got to know our company a lot better. So, would you accept being on my marketing team?"

"Oh my God, Mr. Kim, I'd love to!" Jaemin said, smiling widely. Both Jeno and Jaemin exchanged looks of happiness.  
"Great!" Jungwoo, as well as the rest, smiled at them, "I already knew you guys would say yes, so I got your offices prepared in advance! Jeno you start at 7 tommorow, and you office is on the 7th floor, room number 4. Jaemin, you start at 7:45 and your office is on the 5th floor, room 2."

The smiles two boys shared suddenly withered. Different working hours, different offices and floors. Will they even be able to see eachother?

\------------------------  
2 months later

It was 6:55 AM when Jeno got to work. It was exactly two months since he took his new position and two months since he last saw Jaemin. He didn't know how it was possible, since they worked at the same building. But then he realised that the honey haired boy works totally differently. Their work times started and ended at different times, Jenos coffee break was at 2 while Jaemins was at 1. Jenos lunch was at 5 and Jaemins was at 4. Nothing matched. They didn't meet in the hallways, at meetings. Jeno almost thought the other boys dissapeared.

Jaemin, however, knew Jeno was there. He was also just as sad he could never see him. He tried to, he really did. He would stay late at lunch, and late at coffee but they never crossed ways. It was making Jaemin really sad. He tried staying late at work, just so they could meet at the entrance, but Jeno stayed even later.

\------------------------  
Thursday, 7th October.

Jeno stayed until 10PM in his office, finishing a bunch of papers. It was only when his secretary said so, that he decided it was time for him to go home. He packed up his things and headed for the elevator.

He had what to see inside. Na Jaemins love book, laying flat on the dirty elevator floor. Jenos heart started pacing up as he slowly picked the papers up. Strangely enough, they opened on that same drawing of himself Jeno saw 2 months ago. He smiled to himself softly as he remembered the flushed Jaemin. He realised there were bunch of new poems added. But suddenly Jenos smile faded. Why were all poems about heartbreak, cheating, and overall sadness. Did someone hurt Jaemin?

The elevator made a sound indicating that Jeno arrived to his destined floor. He closed the book and left both the elevator and the huge building that NT was. The boy entered his car and slowly tossed the book on the seat next to his. His engine started and Jeno left. Tommorow he will finally see Jaemin, giving the book back being only an excuse to see him.

Meanwile in Jaemins apartment....

"Where the fuck is it?!" Jaemin yelled at himself while searching for the book. He grasped his hair. He'd be more that dead if an employee found that book. If that someone decided to look into it all of his secrets would be spilled. "I.Am.Gonna.Fucking.End.Myself!" the lad proclaimed, his head burried deeply into a pillow.

\-----------------------  
The Next Morning

"Mr. Na, you have a visitor." his secretary, Yeojin, said. Jaemin brought his gaze up from the papers to Yeojin, a confused look on his face, "Really? But I didn't expect anyone?"

"He is from the financial department. And he says it's urgent. Something about a book?" the secretary says. Jaemin freezes, what if Jeno was the one with the book? If he read those angsty paragraphs? He was doomed.

"Sure, let them in. And go get yourself a coffee or something, this might take a while." he says, while looking into the mirror making sure he looked presentable.

Yeojin leaves and instead a tall black haired male enteres Jaemins office. And im sync, both of their hearts started beating with an unexplainable pace. Jeno wanted to hug Jaemin. He missed him so much. He missed looking at his face everyday and laughing at him when he starts cursing at himseld for making typos and such small mistakes.

Jaemin wanted to do the same. But he couldn't. He was mad. He was dissapointed. He was sad. Why? Because the past few days, numerous rumours have been going around. "Mr.Lee from the financial department fucks his secretary everyday, that's why they stay longer." , "Jeno has a new girlfriend every 2 days." , "Lee Jeno fakes being sick so he could take his FIANCEE to a cruise" and such.

"Hi, Jaemin." Jeno said, shooting the younger an innocent smile. Jaemin, however, isn't amused. "Hello Mr.Lee, what brings you here?" the younger one respond, petty.

Jeno was surely taken aback. His eyebrows knitted, face slightly sad, "What's wrong Jaemin? Listen, I'm so sorry that we weren't able to see eachother, and I missed you alot-"

"Jeno cut the crap. I know you have a girlfriend so why are you doing this?!" Jaemin snapped at him. The older boy looked shocked. "Jaemin I'll let you know that I'm very ga-"

Jaemin scoffed. "Please spare me the lies. You probably lied to me exactly two months ago when you told me you find me cute. You probably flirted with me at that diner because you wanted a quick fuck!"

Jeno stood, at a loss for words. Nothing Jaemin said was true, but somehow Jeno couldn't defend himself. He wasn't able to utter yet a single word. The younger had enough of it, "Please, leave my office. Leave me. Get out of my head, out of my heart. I don't want to see you anymore. You caused me alot of pain and longing already."

With that, Jeno placed the book he previously found, as well as a rose he hid behind his back on the table and left without a word. Jaemin started crying. He was hurt. Jeno didn't defend himself...So does that mean the rumours are true? Was Jaemin just a quick hook up and didn't even get to happen? He broke down, clenching his heart.

Jeno tried hard not to cry on the way to his office. But he broke down right infront of the door. He was hurt. Hurt that Jaemin believed those rumours, hurt that he couldn't defend himself and decline the accusations. Luckily, the hallways were empty as it was lunch break.

\--------------------------

As if God was telling them something, Jeno and Jaemin started crossing ways alot more on the hallways. They would now see eachother before/after lunch and coffee breaks. They would pass beside eachother multiple times on daily basis, while on their ways to offices, meetings, gatherings.

Jungwoo smelled something suspicious. He saw that the two boys wouldn't spare eachother a glare if nothing else. He realised that they never talked, not even once, since that night at the restaurant that was almost 3 months ago. But he didn't know what to do about it. It was one rare thing that he didn't have a strategy for.

This particular night, it was raining heavily. To say the rain was pouring was an understatement. Even 10 umbrellas wouldn't be enough for one to cover itself. Jeno smiled, happy that he parked next to the entrance today. He left his office quite early today. It is a good day, he thought, not knowing why. He skipped down the hallways, leaving people dumbfounded. He went through the exit of the building. Damn, it is REALLY bad.

Suddenly, a figure next to the door frame caught his attention. It was no other but Na Jaemin, under the small roof of the entrance. He looked Jeno straight into the eyes, which sent shivers through the older ones back.

"Jaemin." He said softly. "Jeno." the boy replied. Jeno sighed, walking closer to the lad, "Are you waiting for someone to give you a ride?"

The younger boy shook his head, "I'm waiting for the rain to stop. I chose to walk to work today." Jeno looked at the sky, "It doesn't look like it'll stop any time soon. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Jaemin protested. "I don't want it." but Jeno insisted, "I know you do..." And soon, God knows how, the honey haired boy entered Jenos car.

Jaemin lived quite far, so Jeno was more than glad he gave him a ride. Mid-ride, the older started to speak, "You know, it wasn't true."

Jaemin shifted his head, "What?". "The rumours. They're false. I don't have a girlfriend, fiancee, fuck I'm not even straight."

"Oh." he said, looking away, "I-I'm sorry about what happened then..." Jeno smiled, "It's okay...I actually asked around. Turns out my secretary went out of the office blushing. Everyone thought we made out?"

Jaemin nodded, "Yeah...those news spread like wildfire." "Do you want to know why she was red though?" Jeno asked, avoiding Jaemins gaze.

And like he had no other choice, the boy nodded.

"It's because I rejected her, and told her I liked someone else. She was red from embarrassment." Jaemin found himself so dumb, for believing the crusted dusted office gossip.

"Do you want to know who I told her I liked?" and even before the other could say a thing, Jeno continued, "I told her I like you...And that still hasn't changed, Jaemin."

The beating of Jaemins heart speeded up as his face became a dark colour of red. He looked away. Jeno liked him after all? He was stupid for believing those rumours. He should've known, damn now that he looks back their crushes were so obvious. But before he could speak, they arrived.

"Join me for dinner." he murmured fast. Jeno catched it, and shot Jaemin his most beautiful smile, "Sure."

Not to get into any details, the two boys enjoyed the silent dinner, not speaking about what happened in the car, instead sharing their experiences at their new work places. After an hour and a half, Jeno was about to leave. Key word: was.

"I had a great time Jeno, see you around." Jaemin said, inside of his warm home. "See you Jaemin, thank you for having me."

But just as Jaemin was about to close the door, a foot stopped him. Jeno entered the house quickly, shutting the door behind him with a loud thud. "You know what? Fuck it."

He pushed the younger one on the door, closing the gap between them, "I waited two years for this." was the last thing he said before his lips met Jaemins.

Jaemin was shocked at first, not able to move. Jeno was kissing him like his time was limited. It was only when the older one bit his lip that the younger boy snapped out of it and started to return the kiss.

Their lips molded perfectly together, Jaemins jaw stood perfectly in Jenos hand, the moment, the boy infront of him, everything was perfect. Jaemin didn't want it to end.

Luckily for him, Jeno wasn't intending on ending it either. He deepened the kiss, pushing his body towards Jaemins. Jaemin groaned in his mouth as he started biting and sucking on his lip.

Jeno took such opportunity to slid his tongue into Jaemins mouth. And that exact moment is when Jaemin lost it.

He pulled the older boy even closer, grasping everything he could. Soon, Jeno moved on from Jaemins mouth to his jawline, down his neck.

He started sucking and biting on Jaemins skin, trying to find that spot. He flicked his tongue over the bruises, making Jaemin moan in pleasure. And even at such moment, Jaemin couldn't help but be a complete Jeno fanboy.

He was just so extremely hot. Jaemin loved every movement Jeno made, every look he gave him...

**"Jaemin. Room. Now."**

\---------------------------  
A day later.

You could say it was a surprise when Jeno and Jaemin walked into the company, hand in hand. All the employees were staring at them, some totally fangirling, some dissapointed that they aren't the one next to one of the two hot guys.

"Jaemin and Jeno, just the people I was looking for!" said the friendly receptionist, Sicheng, "Mr. Kim would like to meet you both."

The pair nodded and left to see their boss. It wasn't until the elevator started to open infront of Jungwoos office that they let go of eachothers hand.

"Jaemin and Jeno! My two favorite workers! How are you guys?" Jungwoo asked, high-fiving both of them. "Never better sir." the two boys smiled.

"Oh Jeno? I love your turtle neck! Where is it from?" he suddenly asked Jeno. "Uhm, I..." but Jeno couldn't say a thing, since his whole outfit came right out of Jaemins closet, "Nana where's this from?"

"It's Armani babe." Jaemin smiled at his boyfriend softly.

It took Jungwoo exactly two seconds to connect the dots. Both of them coming into his office at the same time, smiling, wearing turtlenecks- Jaemins turtlenecks, calling eachother nicknames.... And their rather swollen lips.

"So did y'all like..." Jungwoo indicated, pulling the neck of Jenos shirt down, "Nice work Jaemin."

"Thanks. WAIT NO-" But Jungwoo was already laughing. "Too late. I'm glad things worked out between you guys. I've been hardcore shipping it for 2 years now."

And the pair smiled lovingly at the boss, "Well, back to bussiness..."

\-----------------------------  
Years later.

"Babe! Dinners ready!" a voice was heard calling out from the kitchen. In the office room, a blonde guy was sitting, filling out some final papers for his company. "Coming!"

The guy stood up, leaving his reading glasses on the table. As he entered the kitchen, he received a warm hug. "Jenooo~ I missed you. All you do 24/7 is fill out reports."

"Nana, love, the company isn't gonna work on it's own...Plus if you ever actually worked..." Jeno trailed off, laughing silently at his husband.

About 3 years ago, after their marriage, Jeno and Jaemin decided it was time for them to part ways with NT and start their own small company. Jungwoo was more than supportive, even helping the two out with money and marketing.  
  
"Try the meal Nono, I worked hard on it!" Jaemin whined, pushing Jeno onto a chair. Jeno smiled as he took a bite of Jaemins well-known Bibimbap x Samgyeopsal duo.  
  
"I don't even have to try it to know that it's the best babe." he said, while taking some food with his chopsticks. And just as he thought, the food was more than amazing.  
  
Jaemins eyes lit up when he saw the satisfaction on Jenos face. Suddenly, he sat down, "Say, Jeno..."  
  
The older moved his gaze from the plate to his lover, "Yes baby?". "I just...I've been thinking. We have everything. A nice house, a company, we love eachother endlessly...But it feels kinda empty..." he trailed off, looking straight at the ground, avoiding Jenos eyes, "I thought of adopting a little baby girl.."  
  
Jeno smiled widely, "Jaemin.." and he reached out to hold the youngers hand, "I thought you'd never ask...I thought you weren't ready, that you didn't want to have a child with me..."  
  
Jaemin giggled. "Why wouldn't I? I love you Jeno, I'm ready to do everything with you." and with that, both shared a gentle kiss. A kiss that meant so much. Full of emotion. Happiness.  
  
"And I love you too Jaemin. I'll love you until my very last breath."


End file.
